


Never Knowing Where you are Going

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lore - Freeform, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: starting with no idea where I am going to end up





	1. Where do I begin?

**Author's Note:**

> plot point - where do I begin?

Where do I begin?

At the beginning 

of what?

the beginning

Monsters and Humans used to live peacefully around a mountain the gods of the time resided

but as time continued, monsters were realizing they were doing everything

yes they were magically gifted

so the food they made was better at everything

healing

satisfying hunger

requiring less effort

less days of hopeful weather 

everything was at the monsters' finger tips

but the tension grew on both sides

humans envy of monster natural skills

and monsters growing anger at humans not helping with anything

needed a home built

monsters

needed food

already stated

monsters

they were done

both sides were done

maybe they should have tried moving away

but no one wanted to leave the base of the gods' mountain

even if at the end of the war the humans had to leave the mountain

the monsters did not win either

trapped inside the mountain they had once loved to live by


	2. The Barriers are worse here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot point: how the underground was separated
> 
> became a verison of Ink and Error origin
> 
> if the different AUs were barriered off sections of the same mountain

the war was simply there in an instant

with humans making a deal with one of the gods

one who asked of a portion of their people in return

for power to rid them of monsters

and they did

killing any monster within their range

as the monsters fleed to the mountain

seeking the gods' aid

but the aid came through sealing monsters within the mountain's caves

shielding them from the humans

and trapping them for seemingly all of time

with walls that lined not only the cave's entrances

but within it as well

two child skeletons were within a small barriered off section

made even smaller when the cave itself caved into the small space

one was caved in on all sides

the other had a paper sized hole to see one of the many barrier walls

the weakest walls of them all

and see through if studied it long enough

so the one inside created artworks on his body

to try and depict what he remembered

and what little he saw through his barrier

using the staining black rocks around him

the one on the other side of the collapse

had found himself covered in the rocks

stained wholly black from the experience

lost the one he use to know

used to

he didn't know what happened to everyone he knew

but they were gone

all of them were gone

no one he thought mattered

existed anymore

as far as his mind could find

so when their barrier finally broke down

one showed both curious at the rest of the world outside the paper sized fame

but wouldn't seem to react beyond drawing seeming everything

while the other's tears at the loss of everyone

was the only thing that kept him from being entirely black

but he used any magic he had to try and destroy his rescuers

as he learned to stave off

the hollow ache of loss

and tears that burned with over use

by attacking at any memory of others at all

once they were first taken out 

they were kept apart from each other

by the drawer would somehow figure out the child safety locks

and later pick door locks with his magic

leading him to find the other

attacks flew

and though the drawer was injured

that was the first time it ever happened

black came from the wound

vs flakes of white

but when he had tried to plot the black off with his oversized sleeved shirt

it spread into a blob on his cheek 

no more attacks came

not because the other ran out of them

but because of something

something I have no idea of


End file.
